


This Past Summer-a poem

by FireEmblemFanGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFanGirl/pseuds/FireEmblemFanGirl
Summary: This is a poem I wrote randomly





	This Past Summer-a poem

Two years ago I met a boy during summer   
I barely knew him he was just another stranger  
Last year I met him once again  
We became friends and I learned that he was a musician   
This year I fell in love with my friend  
While knowing that he has a girlfriend   
He is in love with her  
Why did I have to fall in love with him this past summer


End file.
